Talk:Wiki - Monster Page Format
All admins please discuss! Say if you agree or if there should be changes. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 02:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Bobo reporting in. Doesn't really matter to me, though it would be kinda nice if the monster pages had a uniform look to them. I already have quite a bunch of monster pictures already cropped out with a transparent background. You can take a look around here: http://s836.photobucket.com/albums/zz288/bobofango/ --Bobofango 03:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Italic text Actually, I kinda don't like it, but maybe just because I'm used to the old format...uh, actually, we do not have any uniformed format for the monster pages xP Just remember guys to delete or put somewhere the unused files that'll be taken out. Mckrongs 10:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) There was no organization at all to the monster pages. From one to the next, they seemed random in format and usually messy. Check out some of the 'new' monster pages by tomorrow and see if it hits you better. Because I'm a bit lazy right now, I'm just doing the main images. I'll do the new video formats after. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 10:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Maybe a decrease on the video size. 600px seems to be a bit too big xP, but I dunno, after all,you're the boss ;D Mckrongs 11:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The changes I guess I'll be the first to say I really don't like it. The picture sizes are hideously big, and push away all the writing; bear in mind the writing is what people come to the wiki for, to learn about the monsters, add what they know and to tell their friends about it; I don't think they come to see big pictures of the monsters. The old compromised system was better; a perfectly reasonable sized picture above the key information box, then straight into some detailed writing. Also, the art pictures; aren't they breaking copyright? Lord Loss 16:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Those art pictures came from the Monster Hunter cards. Property of Capcom, I suppose if we were to get into copyright issues, we'd have to remove ALL of the monster pictures and only use screenshots. --Bobofango 00:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) On the other hand, I agree there should be some kind of uniform order across the monster pages. The videos, smaller images, etc, should be in the same order, or close enough to it, across the board. But I still don't like those really big images pushing everything else to one side on the pages. ;) Lord Loss 16:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The videos, the size can be decreased, I'd figure people would want a see a big clear screen of what's going on. Like a "big screen tv" on a wiki page of the monster they want to see. The big image is not only to give the page more personality, but to see the huge detail in the monster. Lord Loss, I dont know why you're seeing words being pushed aside, I just see a description, and under it the image having its own space, unaffecting any words. Maybe your browser is minimized or you have some kind of setting on? Nevermind, I see what youre talking about from the Rajang page. I tried fixing it but it's staying the same. The other monster pages arent being like this though. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 18:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) How big are your monitors? Resolution will determine if it'll look good or bad. --Bobofango 23:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Figured out the Rajang problem. Words will show up on the right when you set "left" in the image code. Take it off and it's back to how it should be. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 09:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) A vote? How about I make a blog and see what the users want? Everything will be explained in the blog, and there will be a poll on the side. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 20:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) We seriously need a default format for all the kind of pages we have. Monster pages are no exceptions. We just need to come up with a good format, and then you already got my vote. If you'd like, I want my armor page script to become the armor page format. For MHFU that is. Bobo may decide on the MH3 format if he intends on making individual armor pages for it. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) MH3 armors will eventually have individual pages complete with detailed upgrading info. The skill points table would then be moved to their respective pages as well. --Bobofango 23:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Lets just do it already. It's a good format. It covers ALL the info about the monster in a nutshell. There should be no need for debating. I've taken a look at example pages, it looks great, though in a few cases (like kirin -_-) the image glitches... but aside from that this format is perfect. Lets just use it, it's better than the random format we have now. Artemis Paradox (talk) 23:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, after the mostly positive responses from the blog lots of pages have been being updated. Mostly the images. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 23:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I've thought about it some more and I must admit its grown on me. I like the bigger videos and I can live with the big monster images below the 'intro'. One question remains for me, however; how much are you breaking copyright with all the fan-art pictures? Were the artists consulted? Nevermind. Lord Loss 20:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC)